Will and Jem: College Edition
by OhShuckIt
Summary: The Infernal Devices fanfiction; Modern day Will and Jem both meet for the first time as college roommates. Read tales about their mischievous antics. DISCLAIMER: Most characters belong to Cassandra Clare(including Will and Jem), plot belongs to me. TAGS: The Mortal Instruments, Clace, Wessa, Sizzy, Malec, Tessa Gray, Clockwork Angel, Clockwork Prince, Clockwork Princess
1. Prologue(Jem)

The first thing Jem saw when he entered his new dorm, was a black-haired boy lying on a bed, while reading a book. By then, he had a thousand thoughts going through his mind:

_What kind of college guy reads on the first day? A guy as handsome as him wouldn't befriend me, would he? Is he my roommate? What if he's some random, messed up guy, who escaped from the mental institute and killed my real roommate? Nah, there's no blood on the carpet. Why hasn't he noticed me yet? I guess I'm taking this bed._

Jem plopped down on the vacant bed, surprising the other boy. Apparently, he was too caught up in his book that he didn't notice Jem enter the room. "Who are you?" The boy looked up at Jem, and Jem saw for the first time, the boy's eyes. They were a blazing blue, which could be peaceful and fierce at the same time.

"I'm James Carstairs, but most people call me 'Jem'. You can, too, unless you're a messed up guy who escaped a mental institute. If you're not that, then I suppose you're my roommate."

The boy suddenly grinned, as his blue eyes brightened. "Fortunately for you, it's the latter. The name's William Herondale. Everyone knows me by 'Will', though. By the way, I got dibs on this bed. Yours looks too plain."

Jem subconsciously glanced at his bed, which looked exactly the same as Will's, despite the fact that Jem's was much neater. "I don't see what's the difference. They look exactly the same to me."

Will sat up on his bed preparing to explain what was so much more pleasant about his than Jem's. "See Jem, my bed has been touched by an angel." Jem would've admired his confidence, but he could not understand what Will had just plainly stated.

"An… angel?" Jem repeated it, even though he knew what Will meant. At least he thought he did.

"Yes, an angel. You know, godly beings in a way."

"Wait…what? I'm starting to actually think you _are_ crazy."

"Very funny", Will muttered. "I meant me, of course. My beauty has often been compared to an angel's."

Jem snorted. This guy is going to be tough to live with. From what Jem could tell, he was quite arrogant. Wanting to change the subject, he asked about Will's book. "You don't seem like the reading type." Jem pointed out.

"Well, I very much am. I'm mostly fond of the classics, though. Oh, and poetry!"

"What book are you reading right now?" Jem couldn't help but feel excited. His roommate was anything, but dull.

"This?" Will held up the book. "This is _The Student's Guide for the University of Nephilim._ Volume 2, if you must know."

"You read the first volume?!" Jem's eyes were wide. Either this guy was _really_ enthusiastic about reading, or…yup, he's crazy.

"Yeah." Will shrugged his shoulders as if it were nothing. "They're the only things to read here. Volume 1 and 3 are on the shelf if you want."

"_No_, thank you! Why didn't you go to the library? It certainly has better books than these." Jem was currently turning Volume 1 in his hands, examining nearly every one of its characteristics.

His question was returned with a groan. "It's on the other side of campus!" Will complained. "No way am I going to walk all that, just to get to the library. I'll save the exercise for another day."

"So you were just planning on reading these", Jem gestured at the 3 volumes of student guides, "for the rest of your first day? No offense, but that's kind of depressing."

By now, Will had thrown the book he was reading on the ground. "Well, what do you have in mind? I don't quite feel like going through orientation."

Jem leaned on the wall trying to think of something that would impress Will. Yeah, he wanted to make a good impression. So what? If Jem was going to live with this guy for a couple of years, he was hoping they'd get off on a good start. Suddenly, something came to mind. "Let's check the school site to see what events they have today.

Jem went to the one computer in the corner of the room and opened up the site. There were a couple things listed, and he started naming each one aloud for Will. "There are Club sign-ups…hmm, how about the pep rally?" Jem looked behind him to see a very uninterested Will staring at the ceiling. Jem continued naming activities, each time looking back at Will.

"What about the Welcoming festival?" This time Will looked at Jem, suddenly interested.

"I'm listening…" Will came by Jem's side looking at the computer screen.

"Well, there's not much. There will be games, prizes, _food_…maybe even some rides if we're lucky." Jem listed off each detail to Will, who looked intrigued.

"I'm going. What about you?" Will straightened up, now that he had something to look forward to.

"Yeah, sure. But it's not until later in the afternoon, so I'm getting some lunch at the cafeteria." Jem got out of the seat and was almost out of the doorway when a voice called out.

"Hey, wait up!" Will came to his side with a wide grin on his face. "I'm coming, too. This man..", Will gestured at himself, "..needs to eat."

"I hope you are not suggesting that you are a man. For I think differently..." Jem went on.

"Hey! Let's just get some food. I'm getting hungrier by the second." Will grumbled.

"_That_ is where I agree with you."


	2. Will

Bright lights and colors filled the orange sky. When Will and Jem arrived at the festival, the tents and stalls had just finished setting up. Will had wanted to arrive early, before the lines for rides got long. From a distance, he could see the towering Ferris Wheel, just beginning to turn. Will preferred more extreme rides, like roller coasters. To his dismay, the most dangerous ride he had spotted were bumper cars.

"You didn't let me finish eating for this? Will, they aren't even done setting up the festival!" Jem let out an exasperated surprise.

"It's not that big of a deal, Jem. Most of the stalls are ready, anyway. Plus, I bet there will be snacks around here that are more delicious than your measly soup!" Will stubbornly stated.

Jem let out a groan and started walking ahead of Will, muttering, "The soup was not measly." Will caught up to him, and they both started walking around the tents. More people had started filling in, and the sky had grown dark. By then, Will and Jem had gone on more rides than they could count, split 3 hot dogs and a giant pretzel together, and played all the games. Except one.

"Jem, I am _not_ playing that game!" Will pointed at tub filled with water and rubber ducks.

"Why not? If you want the seraph blade, all you have to do is pick-up 3 ducks with the fishing rod. It's easy!"

"I can't tell you! It's my deepest, darkest secret!" Will saw people walking by glancing at him, strangely.

"Is it really?" Jem sounded weary.

"Well, almost." Will recalled feeding poultry to ducks at a young age, for fun. He hadn't thought the ducks would actually eat it.

"If you tell me why, I'll try to win the blade for you..."

"Fine. I was traumatized as a child by those bloodthirsty, little beasts!" Will shouted, causing passerbyers to really look at him.

Jem shot Will a strange look. "Care to explain?"

"Not really", Will shrugged.

Jem sighed and walked up to the owner of the game. From a distance, Will saw Jem grab three ducks and win the seraph blade. Jem walked up to him and handed over the blade. "Happy now?" Jem asked.

"Very." Will spun the blade in his hands and shoved it in his belt.

As the two walked past more tents, girls glanced up and stared at them. Will was used to it, and winked at each of the girls, with a smirk. In return, the girls giggled and blew kisses to him. Will saw Jem look at him irritated.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Will complained to Jem.

"Why are you playing with their feelings, Will? Now they think you'll sweep them off their feet in the future." Jem replied.

"Maybe I will."

"I doubt it"

Will replied with a shrug. This was college, and these were the kinds of thing you did in college. At least, that's what he thought.

"Let's get going. It's getting late." Jem looked at his watch and started heading toward the dormitories.

"Now that you mention it, I am a bit tired", Will mentioned, and proved it with a yawn.

"So you _do_ get tired? I was thinking you'd never run out of energy!" Jem joked.

"I can't blame you for thinking that. My energy seems to radiate around me like the sun."

"The sun?" Jem asked, raising his eyebrow. "I thought you said you were like _an angel_."

Will smirked. "If you say so…"


	3. Jem

"MAKE IT STOP, MAKE IT STOP! IT'S GOING TO EAT ME ALIVE!"

Will ran around the class with his hands waving wildly in the air, and a mechanical robot close behind him. Professor Branwell quickly deactivated the machine, ceasing all chaos in the room. Most of the students let out a sigh of relief when they realized the robot was no longer terrorizing them.

"Professor Branwell", Jessamine whined, "the machine's oil got on my skirt!" She clutched the skirt (which Jem thought was _way_ too frilly)and showed the professor a tiny stain that you couldn't really see unless you squinted.

"First of all, don't call me Professor Branwell; it makes me feel old. Call me Henry, instead. Second, we'll deal with your skirt, Jessamine, once we get this room fixed up again." Henry signaled towards the rest of the class, which had been trashed by the mechanical robot for the past twenty minutes. What was supposed to be an engineering class currently looked like a garbage dump.

"Profes- I mean, Henry, if I may ask, what was that _thing_?" Jem examined what remained of the damaged machine, taking in all the unusual metal parts.

Henry sighed and rubbed his forehead, as if he was frustrated for some reason. Jem doubted it was because the room was a mess-Henry didn't usually get upset by pesky things like that.

"Recently, our school has been getting threats. Threats from another school: Mortmain University of Engineering. You may have heard of them before. Anyway, the headmaster there feels…_intimidated_ by us. He sent a letter to Headmistress Fairchild, warning us to stop stealing his students. Apparently, many students at Mortmain University have been transferring to our school, lately. So this," Henry motioned at the leftover remains of the machine, "robot, or should I say _automaton_, is probably just his way of telling us to 'stop stealing his students'."

"Shouldn't we tell the Clave about this?" asked Ruport.

"I bet Mortmain is just trying to scare us. If it gets worse we'll notify the Conclave about this. Now, everyone start cleaning up!" This earned several groans from the students as they started to pick up broken supplies.

Will rushed over to Jem's side. "I totally could've destroyed that automaton." He said loud enough for everyone in the class to hear.

"Of course", Jem replied, "which is why you were running away from it screaming, 'IT'S GOING TO EAT ME!'"

"It was just to distract it, obviously." Will said.

"Whatever. Help me pick up this table." Jem tried lifting one side of the demolished table.

"That's a table? I thought it was some type of wooden bath tub. Though, what it would be doing in this class is a mystery to me." Will picked up the other side, and they both moved it towards the other side of the class. Suddenly, Jem heard a gasp at his side, and turned to see Will staring at a crushed statue.

"By the Angel, it just crushed Sophocles," noted Will. "Has no one respect for the classics these days?"

Jem rolled his eyes and went to help another group of students collect the scrap metal. Why would anyone go through that much trouble, just to get back a couple students? There was something more to this, Jem thought. What if-

There was a loud crash that came from the front of the classroom. Everyone looked up to see flames dancing on Henry's forearm.

"Henry, you're on fire." Will called out.

"I know! I've been working on this thing, it's called the sensor-" Henry was cut off by another girl-Sophie, Jem guessed- as she screamed when the fire started spreading to his shoulders. Henry's eyes widened when he finally saw the flames. He then commenced to run around the room with his arms waving in the air.

"MAKE IT STOP, MAKE IT STOP!" Henry yelled, repeating what Will had shouted in the beginning of class. As Henry passed by the wooden table Will and Jem had picked up earlier, it caught on fire. This earned a few more screams, one of which, was the fire alarm. By now half of the students had either run out of the classroom in terror, and the other half was still frozen in place by shock. Jem was one of the second half.

He saw figures appear out of the doorway and recognized them as the Clave. Some of them were busy extinguishing the fire in the room, while the others were trying to hold Henry still. A woman that looked much like Headmistress Fairchild filled a bucket with water from the sink, and dumped it on Henry.

"Why is it so cold?!" Henry's teeth chattered.

"Shut up, you idiot." The woman replied.

When most of the chaos subsided, the Clave began gathering back students and questioning Henry. After they realized that the fire was only caused by Henry being his clumsy self, they left us to deal with the rest.

"Well," Henry began sheepishly, "we never finished cleaning up."

* * *

><p>I AM SO SORRY: Every time an author doesn't update for months, I get so imaptient and upset. Now I have done it. For those of you who continue to stick with me, thank you so much. I added a few book references to say thank you!<p> 


End file.
